1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus for carrying out communication through radio waves. The present invention also relates to an information providing system using the mobile communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile communication apparatus enabling communication through radio waves, such as a cellular mobile phone or PHS (Personal Handyphone System), has come into wide use. For the purpose of using the advantage of carrying out wireless communication, the mobile communication apparatus is designed to become small and lightweight for the convenience of carrying. As communication to be carried out by the mobile communication apparatus, although communication of audio information is the mainstream, the mobile communication apparatus recently has come to meet composite and multiple data communication of character information, image information, video information, or the like.
Although a conventional mobile communication apparatus is normally used while being carried by a user, it can not be absolutely said that a time actually used by the user is long. That is, normally, the mobile communication apparatus is in the state of stand-by for almost of the time used, and a ratio of time when communication is actually carried out is not absolutely high.
Besides, when the time of going to the office/school is considered as an example, a user of the mobile communication apparatus often carries, in addition, a portable sound device for reproducing music data recorded on a magnetic tape, an optical disc, a magneto-optical disc, or the like, or a portable radio receiver for receiving AM broadcasting, FM broadcasting, TV sound, or the like. This is because the user desires to obtain information such as music, news and so on of desired contents at a desired time.